how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Come On
Recap Ted, having given up his previous date with his supposedly perfect match, has decided to pursue Robin yet again. Barney (acting on behalf of the Universe) slaps Ted, telling him it's a bad idea. Ted tells them that he will try only one more time, and if it does not work out, he will accept that it is not meant to be. He then surprises her in her apartment with candy, flowers, and a group of musicians with blue instruments (in reference to the Blue French horn he stole for her on their first date). Robin, while surprised, cannot give Ted a definite answer, especially after he learned that Robin's company camping trip is back on and Sandy Rivers is trying to date her now that he is moving on to CNN. Ted finally accuses Robin of ignoring her true feelings and urges her to "touch the ground", but it fails to win her over. Ted walks out frustrated, but breaks his promise by trying to get Robin again by doing a rain dance. After he convinces a girl Barney hooked up with twice to help him (as she has a Ph.D in Native American studies), Ted tries to do a rain dance, which ultimately proves successful, and he then goes over to Robin's. Ted yells up to her from the street, telling her to come down (alluding to his previous demands for her to "touch the ground"), and the two finally become a couple. While Ted is finally finding success, Marshall is encountering the opposite. After having learned about Lily's acceptance into an art fellowship in San Francisco, he begins to worry that their relationship is in danger. Marshall and Lily argue almost non-stop as to what will happen and Lily reveals that, despite having promised herself she would not go, she actually wants to, even though the wedding is only weeks away. Due to the length of their arguments, Marshall and Lily have developed a "pause function", allowing them to temporarily drop the argument to do something else. As the argument reaches a head, Lily tries to pause the argument but Marshall refuses, which leads to the two having sex. As Ted heads back in a cab from Robin's apartment, Future Ted tells his kids that although New York looked the same, in one night everything had changed. Ted's high spirits quickly dampen when he finds Marshall sitting on the steps of the apartment complex in the rain, with Lily having gone to San Francisco and called off the engagement. Ted comforts him, knowing that Marshall has lost the only girl he had ever loved. Continuity *Ted mentions stealing the Blue French Horn for Robin in the when he comes up with his plan to hire a string quartet with blue instruments. *Sandy mentions reading the newspaper to his viewers each morning, a segment of Metro News 1 previously referenced in . *Lily feels the consequences of her interview from when Marshall hears the message about it on the answering machine. *The LAMA (Local Area Media Award) that Robin won in can be seen in Robin's apartment to the right of the blue French horn. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Lily and Marshall eventually get back together in . *In , Robin mentions Derek being the last person she dated before Ted, and he indeed was before she and Ted get together here. *Marshall calls dibs when Lily mentions there being one more pudding snack pack in the fridge. His love of pudding snack packs is seen again in *Penelope says that she and Barney had sex twice in his car. However, in , he says he never learnt how to drive and demonstrates a fear of driving. This means he once had a car without knowing how to drive it. **While it's possible Barney was using a car that wasn't his to seduce women, it seems unlikely as he would have had to use the same car twice to have sex with Penelope. Nevertheless, they could have had sex twice in the car on the same occasion. *In , Robin mentions Ted trying to make it rain (Ted argues that he did in fact make it rain). *Barney informs Ted that waiting naked in a girl's apartment wearing whipped cream underwear usually does not work, but begins telling about a time when it did work before Lily slaps him. The gang learn about a similar technique for seducing women, waiting completely naked, in . **This may also be an allusion to , where Barney starts undressing in Robin's apartment and she turns him down. * Sandy returns as Robin's boss at World Wide News in . *In , Lily and Marshall "pause" their fight over Marshall's New York judgeship. They "unpause" the fight in , and Marshall reveals that, after seven years, he still hasn't forgiven Lily for leaving him and going to San Francisco. Gallery Ted surprises Robin.png|Ted surprises Robin with a blue string quartet at her apartment. Ted performs a Rain Dance.png|Ted performs a Rain Dance. Ted finnaly gets some rain.png|After some hours, Ted gets some rain. Finnaly Ted starts dating Robin.png|Ted finally gets together with Robin. Marshall after Lily leaves for San Francisco.png|Marshall, after Lily called off the wedding and went to San Francisco. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Robin is talking to Ted through her window her hair is not completely wet. However when she pulls her head in her hair is completely wet. *When Ted asks Robin "What do you say?", the screen fades to black, and fades back in with him asking the same question. The string quartet are at a different point in their music (Air on the G String) the second time he is shown asking the question. *When describing their relationship, Penelope says they had sex twice in Barney's car before breaking up. However, in Arrivaderci, Fiero, it is revealed Barney doesn't know how to drive. *The blue string quartet is missing a viola. It only consists of three violins and a cello, not making them a proper quartet. Allusions and Outside References *Robin says she planned to come home and watch Jeopardy!. *Ted's successful plan to make it rain and the gigantic storm that resulted in his rain dance is a reference to the legend of Charles Hatfield who was a pioneer in rainmaking known for creating a formula that caused a flood in San Diego in 1916. *Marshall and Lily eat at Red Lobster, where he cries, and Lily says, "There's no crying in pause land ..." (an obvious reference to Tom Hanks' character, Jimmy Dugan, in ''A League of Their Own'': "There's no crying in baseball ...") *Ted jokes to Penelope that he is going to get brain surgery from a guy who's seen some episodes of ER. Music *Air on the G String - Johann Sebastian Bach *This Modern Love - Bloc Party Other Notes *The five main cast members (Radnor, Hannigan, Harris, Segal, Smulders) provided audio commentary for the episode. The commentary track is available on the season 1 DVD. *Amy Acker, who played Penelope, previously worked with Alyson Hannigan once on the TV series Angel, with Hannigan portraying Willow Rosenberg and Acker portraying Fred Burkle. *Alexis Denisof, who plays the recurring character Sandy Rivers, is Alyson Hannigan's husband. He also co-stared with Amy Acker on the TV series Angel as well as the 2012 film version of Much Ado About Nothing. '' *Neil Patrick Harris cried at the end of the episode after he watched it for the first time. *Josh Radnor said that he and Jason Segel were freezing in that episode as the water was so cold. He even said that when looking up at Robin the cold water was stinging his eyes. Guests * - Penelope * - Vet *Alexis Denisof - Sandy Rivers *Robert Michael Morris - Lou *Mark Gagliardi - Quartet Leader Reception * The ''St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8.5 out of 10 stars. "What a cliffhanger! They expect us to wait four months to see where this goes?" References External Links * * * * *uk:Come On Category: Episodes Category:Season 1